The Missing Phone Battery
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: A sequel to my story on xXFourGemsXx's 'The Phone Calls.' Its finally here! Kai has now returned back to the Bladebreakers safely and now Tala is trying to search for his missing equipment from last nights party.
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Battery; Tala Valkov. - Sequel To 'The Phone Calls.'**

Sulking in the middle of nowhere, the red haired Russian began to scan his ice blue eyes around his mobile phone to check if anything else was missing also. "Who would take someones phone battery?" He asked himself in a confused tone and then paused at his new discovery. "And a fucking memory card!" The Blitzkrieg leader then stood up from sitting on the fence and had a short rage.

But then he began to think of solutions to his problem. Does some cheap skate have the same phone as him? Or did they just pinch it for a laugh -.-; - So many thoughts entered his wise mind it gave him a short headache, and he didn't even have a hangover like Kai or Bryan.

Eventually he came to a conclusion. The lone-wolf walked back through the winter wilderness to the abandoned warehouse where the team were staying. Just as he opened his mouth to call out for Bryan, something caught his attention. Bryan's mobile phone was in his hands and working fine.

_That two faced son of a ….._ - He growled to himself and snatched it from his hands. Grateful the silver haired Russian had passed out to a short kip, the leader began to flick through his contacts and call a taxi, going back to the party location. But after booking the taxi, Tala flicked through his dearest friends phone, to notice he didn't actually have Kai's phone number. So even though Bryan was the only person with a working phone, he couldn't have helped anyways. It was plastered in girls phone numbers and only the teams. _What a loser._

Eventually the wise pale male left a note on the kitchen side for his team-mate and then went out to get into the taxi.

_'Dickhead; I have gone back to the party scene to fetch my mobile phone stuff. Look after Kai if he comes back. See you later. P.S If you're sick, clean it up! I don't want the warehouse stinking of it.~'_

"Where to?" The driver asked, leaning over his seat to look at the famous face pricelessly. "Tala?"

Tala gave the destination to Enrique's new holiday home in Japan. The driver nodded and then put his footdown.

* * *

Authors Note: I promised a sequel and here it is! I really hope everyone enjoys this story just like the last, I have some awesome twists for you all. Love XOANN13OX.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missing Phone Battery; Part 2.**

On the journey in the taxi, the red haired Russian began to flicker through his best friends mobile phone, to see what stories this gadget told. Wierdly enough, it was just as fucked up as Kai's phone but even worse.

It'd been a long time since Tala went bright red with embarrassment as he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. _Bryan you sick bastard_ – The leader huffed to himself and closed his eyelids for a moment; to only notice that those pornography images were still stuck in his sight.

_The way that girl….…Never mind._

It wasn't normal and this Russian had too much respect and dignity to sink that low; despite curiosity on the rare occasion getting the best of him -.-;. _Who doesn't?_ Eventually he came across contacts he'd never seen before and one particular number caught his attention more than the others.

_Call me in the morning. Who the fuck?_ – Not thinking before he reacted, his finger pressed down onto the green call button and he waited for a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

Immediately Tala wanted to throw the phone out the taxi window. "Kai. Why does Bryan have you under his contacts as '_Call me in the morning_?'" He asked and swallowed the frustration within him forcefully.

"You guys take the piss. I don't want anything to do with this shit anymore."

Leaning his head on the window, he closed his eyelids for a moment and rubbed them with his free hand. "Neither do I. But this is all yours and Bryan's fault." It was hard for Tala to slightly 'suck up' to the Hiwatari, especially when it was obvious by his tone of voice that he didn't really care.

"That's not my problem anymore. I am home and trying to go to fucking sleep…."

"You hang up on me Hiwatari and I swear to God…." Tala growled losing his patients. "What the fuck has happened to my phone? I have personal things on there!"

There was a slight pause as the Bladebreaker leader groaned with pain from his throbbing headache.

"No wonder Bryan put you as '_the wife' _under my contacts when he changed them. You whine like a woman."

Tala's eyes then flew wide opened and he sat up straight in the cab seat. "That's not what I asked you bastard." His sharp tongue was coming into play.

"The last thing I remember was Bryan took it from you when you weren't looking because he was going to change your contacts. But he got distracted by a girl in a French maid costume at Enrique's party. You heard the twat yourself, he lost your phone with his condom. Goodbye."

Kai then hung up the phone and the taxi driver then stopped the car. The driver looked in the mirror at his client with a concerned expression on his face. He announced the price and then asked the famous beyblader if he was okay.

Tala then gave the man his money with a cold shoulder as he got out the cab. But whilst sulking, Tala glanced his ice blue eyes around Enrique Japanese mansion and bit his lower lip bluntly. It looked like a mess. Toilet roll over the house, lots of inflatable animals everywhere and even alcohol cans and bottles scattered everywhere. _Jesus, was I really here last night? It looks so different now _– He thought to himself and shrugged it off.

Beginning to harass Kai by text message to make sure he got his attention once again. It was obvious after ten minutes, the spoilt rich boy had turned off his phone and abandoned his old friend.

So it was all up to him right now to solve this mission and retrieved his goods.


End file.
